iLove Him
by FairytaleBeliever123
Summary: Based on the song I Don't know how to love him from Jesus Christ Superstar. Seddie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, I need to win the lottery and rob a bank before I buy it**

_**This story is based on the song I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE HIM from Jesus Christ Superstar.**_

**Please read my other stories;**_**IWant to kiss you again and again**___**;**_**ISam Invisible **_and__

_**IFame and Pain**_**. **

**There are a few references to IWant to Stay with Spencer. Can you find them?**

Sam Puckett ran through the door to her best friend Carly's apartment. Her blond hair lay flat and soaked against her skin; water dripped rapidly off her and began to form a puddle on the floor just inside her second home. Her white tank-top clung to her skin made transparent by the violent Seattle rain, so that the new the bra she'd bought from build-a-bra just the day before, the one with the ribs on it, was clearly visible. Rain ran casually off her dark blue shorts and ran down her long tanned legs and her own pools of blue shone with the rush of being caught in the rain.

A loud gasp followed by an exclamation of, "Sam!" from her best friend brought a smirk to her face and she flounced over to the couch and flopped down lazily.

Carly was sitting open-mouthed beside her, still startled by her friend's appearance, a ham-sandwich forgotten in her slick grasp. Sam giggled and reached out, one hand forcibly closing the brunette's mouth and the other grabbing her sandwich.

"What's up Carls? I got caught in some freak storm." She said her mouth now bulging with the stolen sandwich. Her friend just sighed and turned back to latest episode of Girly Cow before being interrupted by the door to her apartment once again being thrown open.

"Why does nobody knock?" Was her only reaction this time but the question was left unanswered and simply ignored by the figure that leant against the frame of the abused door.

"Hey Carly...Sam." He simply commented before walking in three strides from the door and sitting between the two girls. Sam stared at him. There sat the dweeb of all dweebs. Her dork. Freddie. His hair so aggravatingly neat, she wanted, no needed to run her hands through it, his deep brown eyes seemed still to show the laughter from the last joke he'd heard.

His eyes flickered over from the show to hers almost as if he could sense her gaze penetrating his skin. Her heart skipped a beat and she blushed, hoping he didn't notice. She loved Freddie and was convinced she had since first grade. But it scared her, these feelings for her best friend.

Besides he hated her, and could never love her. What could she do to get his attention? She'd never been the mushy type but now when she looked in the mirror it took all her strength not to imagine his arms around her slender form, she'd changed but she wasn't quite sure if she cared.

"Sam, you're soaked!" He laughed before pulling his sweatshirt over his head and reaching out to hand it to her.

She couldn't understand why she liked him. He was a dork and she was a rebel. Shouldn't she like bad boys like Carly? He's just a guy, like all the others and he would hurt her just like the others. He'd already broken her heart so many times.

She was stuck, should she take the jacket now dangling in front of her or insult him and annoy him, starting another one of their stupid fights.

"I don't want it you smell like garbage." She settled for the insult, giving in would be too obvious.

"Yeah, and your butt's shaped like a ham. But you either take it or freeze." He said nonchalantly, clearly not in the mood for bickering. She considered it, before grabbing it and pulling it roughly over her blond head. He chuckled and turned back to the T.V groaning at their choice of programme.

"Girly Cow, really?" Sam leant back and pulled the front of the sweatshirt up to her eyes and inhaling deeply. "_Nope he definitely doesn't smell like garbage_", she thought to herself, and silently chuckled. What is this all about? She never used to act so, so, so girly.

It was actually kind of funny that it was her that this was happening to. She's always been the independent, tom-boy type and hadn't fallen for any boy's tricks when they tried to get away with going out with Carly behind her back, she always got them back.

But Freddie was a threat; his gaze alone tore through her calm exterior and made her blush like some pansy. Should she carry on with insulting him to hide her feelings, should she scream and shout or should she tell him? The last option scared her the most. More than never being with him, more than watching him go out with Carly and more than death.

She suddenly jumped to her feet. The thoughts running through her head at an alarming rate were likely to be blurted out.

"I gotta go now! Em, thanks for the jacket, Freddie?" She reached the bottom of it and began to pull it over her head but a pair of cool hands tugged it back down and electricity ran through her veins at their touch.

"Keep it. It's still raining out there." Freddie said in a commanding voice, she smiled meekly. Before turning and running out the door.

Later that night, she lay on her bed, wearing his sweatshirt over her pyjamas. Lying there taking in his scent she decided she wasn't going to give it back, she'd just mysteriously lose it, after all he told her to _"Keep it"._

She couldn't help but imagine him telling her he loved her. She knew if he ever actually did she's be lost, frightened and wouldn't believe him. She could imagine the moment, she'd turn her head and run away, she couldn't cope with the feelings. She wouldn't want to know, it would ruin everything.

He scares her so but she can't help but want him, she loves him and always will. Her head slowly hit the pillow and was immediately filled with dreams of a certain brunette dork.

_**Hope you liked it. Not quite sure how it turned out. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**Special thanks to for reading and reviewing my other stories;**

_**kpfan72491**_

_**torturedbutcute**_

_**Bartsim18**_

_**Crazii-fan4all  
spiritiris**_

_**GGSVHM**_

_**schnauzerlover**_

**discostick0shalala**

**natyrox97**

**lollipopz98**

**trainwreck17**

**Longtoplover**

**iicarlyy-Ness**

**Good Graces**

**And**

**BeautifulDreamer.x**


End file.
